Urotsuki's Dream Apartments
, Apartments Magnet Room |BGM = zaza (Main Area), heart beat (Mother's Room), bgm-g (Dressing Room), ヴォー (Seishonen's Room), parallel (Apartment Amoeba's Room), tech3 (Rooftop), ループ「空中飛行」By音師竹内※ほうき・乗り物等のエフェクト時 (Flight Event), kura_title + kura_title2 + 7 (Penguin GB Game) 626-ryukyu (Twintails Room)|Map ID = 0171, 0173, 0174, 0175, 0176, 0177, 0178, 0192, 0193, 0371, 0471, 0472, 0473, 0474, 0475, 0476, 0563 |Primary = Zenmaigahara |Contributing = HAL, Oudn, Pinu, Bokun, 20, Uwonozoki, Sabamiso, qxy, Others}} Urotsuki's Dream Apartments '(うろつき邸, ''Urotsuki-tei, Urotsuki's House) is one of the main areas accessible from The Nexus by going through the door between either Geometry World and the Library or Toy World and Heart World. Features Urotsuki's Dream Apartments is a large apartment complex decorated in the style of Urotsuki's room that is home to various NPCs within the dream world. Entering from the nexus, you will be placed in a room nearly identical to Urotsuki's Room, except the curtains are drawn and the computer is gone. If you have visited the boy from Bleak Future at least once, an envelope with a heart sticker will be displayed on the desk. Interacting with the TV will overlay the screen with scanlines, with a green 5 in the corner, and makes a Shadow Woman appear behind Urotsuki infront of the curtains. She doesn't move, and turning off the TV will make her vanish and unlock a wallpaper. Occasionally, the Shadow Woman will decide to stick around instead of disappearing, along with many additional chaser buddies, and throw a monster party. If you manage to flee the room when this happens, outside awaits a flat, immobile shadow woman in front of first doorway and a masked man in front of the second. The masked miscreant will tackle Urotsuki if she tries to go downstairs, jolting her awake. Interacting with the game console transports you into the Penguin GB Game, which will immediately grant you the Penguin effect. Going through the open door will take you to the hallway outside the room, instead of ending up back at the Nexus. Just outside Urotsuki's room, there are two doors that lead to a small annex, which is lilac-tinted and is filled with stacks of furniture. There is also an intriguing door with Urotsuki's shirt design on it, as well as a keyhole. You are only able to enter that from Urotsuki's real room and only if you have saw the four main endings. It leads to the Developer Room. Downstairs, the front door is directly south of you after descending the stairs. This leads back to the Nexus. The hallway directly to the left leads to a brightly colored room under the stairs where Seishonen resides, and more stairs leading further downstairs. There is also a green telephone that serves as a shortcut to Aquatic Cube City if you have used the telephone from the opposite area. In Seishonen's room, there is a blue door in the corner that will take you to a sectioned off area in the Stone Maze where there is a red tile that will teleport you to the Magnet Room. The hallway on the right has several doors along the walls. The first door can be opened with the Twintail effect equipped, and leads to an empty room with see-through floorboards, where you can find a red-haired NPC who will disappear if you equip the Chainsaw effect. The second door is locked; inside is Bane Jack who will give you the Spring effect, but this room can only be accessed from the other side in the Apartments. The first door on the lower side of the hallway leads to the Trophy Room, a place with small trophies for each effect you've collected thus far. If you use a certain effect then interact with the trophy of the same effect, you will 'drop' that effect. This room is used to view some of the game's endings. From version 0.100 onward, the lantern at the top of the room will transport you to and from The Nexus. The second door on the lower side of the hallway leads to a small room filled with pink water where you can find the Mother npc. Interacting with her using the Bug effect causes the baby to enlarge inside her womb and she will move towards you. '''Dressing Room The third upper door at the end of the hallway leads to the Dressing Room (ぜんまいヶ原店, Zenmaigahara-Ten, Field of Royal Ferns' Store). Here, mannequins display a variety of outfits that Urotsuki can try on. In the first room, there's a maid outfit and a business suit. You can get two wallpapers by combining the Twintails effect with the maid outfit, and the Glasses effect with the business suit. Additionally, you can combine the Stretch effect with the Maid outfit to wear Odorika's oriental dress, and the Lantern effect with the Black cat outfit to make a White cat outfit. North of the first room are 5 additional outfit rooms, containing the outfits of characters from other fangames. Their contents is listed in the gallery below. In the center of every room besides the entrance, there is an unreachable mannequin bearing the design from Madotsuki's shirt, set at an angle. In the 2nd room, you can combine effects with character's outfits to wear other outfits from that fangame. *hallucigenia - Aya's Outfit with the Child effect to make Aine's Outfit *sickmind - Yamitsuki's Outfit with the Fairy effect to make Iratsuki's Outfit & with the Lantern effect to make Kurayami's Outfit *Kudaranu Mousou No - Kazaguruma's Outfit with the Wolf effect to make Jose's Outfit There is also a black and green lady in each room, with one large blue eye in the center of her face, similar to Megusuri Uri. She reacts to various effects. *Howling with the Wolf effect or equipping the chainsaw/bug effects here causes the lady's pupil to move around rapidly inside her eye. *Using the Telephone effect will do the same thing but in a more slow way. *Using the Bike, Cake, or Lantern effect will cause the lady to frown. *Using the Boy effect will make her very angry. *Interacting with her with the Maiko effect will make her bow to you. *Trying on an outfit will make her stare at you. Like Painter-Kun, if the lady is killed with the chainsaw, she will never come back. If you try to leave the dressing room by opening the back curtain while wearing an outfit (effectively stealing it), the lady will walk over and push you back, preventing you from leaving. However, if you killed her, you can leave and proceed with one of the outfits, until you equip an effect or sit down. Exploring deep into the west side of the dressing room by opening a series of curtains eventually leads to a door that will take you to Fabric World. 'Dressing Room Gallery' 'Downstairs' The basement is rather simple, only having two upper doors and one lower door. The door on the right leads to a room with the Apartment Amoeba, a small kitchen to the right, and a tree that has a 1 in 6 chance of appearing. Interacting with the tree causes an event similar to the Witch's Flight in Yume Nikki, except Urotsuki gets in a plane. Pressing Esc will cause Urotsuki to return to the top of the building where the plane is. The door on the left is a room with a small girl sitting down with very, very long hair, some of it being pinned to the wall. She doesn't seem to react to anything. Interacting with the side of one of the large razors on either side of her will cause Urotsuki to walk through it, splitting her in two. Leaving the room or equipping an effect will cause her to return to normal. Sometimes another character will be in the room, a woman who wears a white dress and a white hat with spots on it. Using the Lantern effect causes her to catch on fire and burn up. If you go through the lower door next to the staircase, you will come to Simple Street. There is another staircase that descends further down to a small room with a door that leads to Forest Pier. This particular door serves as a shortcut considering the length difference between this pathway versus the cog maze pathway. This area will be blocked off by a traffic cone until you visit the Forest Pier from the usual Cog Maze pathway. 'Bleak Future' Going to sleep on the bed in the bedroom has a 1 in 64 chance of taking you to a bleak, desaturated version of the bedroom, apparently set sometime in the future. The TV seems to be inoperative and Urotsuki will refuse to leave the room through the front door or use the computer, although the balcony is still accessible. Despite Urotsuki's reaction, interacting with the computer has a 1 in 10 chance of taking her to a smaller bedroom, similar in appearance to her own. Interacting with the NPC in this room will unlock two new menu graphic set options on the in-game computer. Equipping the Chainsaw effect in this room will make the boy flash red and force Urotsuki to put away the chainsaw. The doors at the back of the room lead to a balcony similar to Urotsuki's, while the doors at the front will take you back to Urotsuki's bedroom, bleak edition. Sleeping again on the bed will lead you to an even more desolate version of Urotsuki's bedroom; this version appears utterly abandoned and ravaged by time. The balcony is inaccessible, the TV and computer are broken, but the front door is now unlocked and leads to a forked hallway. The southern corridor exits onto an odd balcony with the sun setting in the background and a colorless image of Urotsuki standing upon a floating platform. The eastern corridor will take you to a dark, sinister room with many beds. Sleeping on the bed in the middle will trigger a "fake" ending sequence, with a credits roll riddled with graphical artifacts and glitchy, dissonant music. Afterwards, Urotsuki will wake up next to her bed in her real bedroom. Also, if you killed Megusuri Uri and Hakoko in the Visine World, you can revive the two - and unlock the Eye shop - interacting with the boy in the computer. Directions Nexus → Urotsuki's Dream Apartments Trivia *Interestingly enough, a large number of the outfits in Urotsuki's Dressing Room come from other Yume Nikki '' fangames. It includes outfits from .flow, LCDDEM, Yume Nisshi, Madoro-Mu, Muyuu, and Dream Book. *There are several outfits in the sprite sheets for Urotsuki that were not used, including a lab coat. These were probably originally used in the Dressing Room before or they may be planned outfits in a future update. *This is the most complex world in the game, with a grand total of seventeen maps used in its creation. Gallery 2kki-seishonen.png|Seishonen's room. The sign on the left varies. Lsd.png|Seishonen's room à la phencyclidine. Oah.png|Twintails Room 1319669958521.png|The Furniture Room. Note the door with the keyhole. 2kki-trophies.png|The Trophy Room, used to obtain certain endings. Woman.png|Mother's Room 2kki-hairgirl.png|The razors flanking the girl will slice you in half. 2kki-plane.png|It's a bird! It's a plane! It ''is a plane! 2kki-room2.png|A bit melancholy 2kki-desolate1.png|Downright forlorn 2kki-desolate-sunset.png|A somewhat pixelated sunset Category:Locations Category:Zenmaigahara Category:In Development